Adam Savage x Jamie Hyneman - Mythbusters Gay Fanfic
by adamsavagelover
Summary: Adam and Jamie have a fun night. Simple and gay. No other characters.


Adam looked into Jamie's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked, with a genuine look of concern on his face. "Yes. I'm sure. I want you so bad right now, I'm just barely holding myself back."

Adam smiled. "Then let's do this - no reason wasting our time." He grabbed Jamie by the hand and took him into Jamie's bedroom. He shut the door, and gave Jamie a look that could only be described as desire. Adam then grabbed the back of Jamie's head, before engaging him in a passionate kiss.

Their beards ground together as Jamie's dominant nature took over, and his tongue took control. Adam leaned his head back out of the kiss just as Jamie grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into a tight grasp, grinding and smiling the whole way. Jamie carefully removed Adam's glasses, then his own, before starting another passionate kiss.

Adam managed to maneuver Jamie to the bed and lied down with Jamie on top of him, kissing all the while. Jamie pulled back, muttering "Damn, you're so hot right now..".

Adam smiled and said "The same goes for you, my hairy daddy. Let's have some more fun." He grabbed Jamie's shirt and started unbuttoning it, knocking off his beret in the rush. As Jamie's silver hairy chest showed itself, Adam moaned in desire, before shoving his face onto his chest and kissing all of it.

Jamie started to groan as Adam got closer to his nipples, but burst out moaning when Adam started to undo his belt and get closer to Jamie's dick. Adam stopped, and rapidly took off his own T-shirt, belt and pants before returning to Jamie. Adam motioned for Jamie to lie down, then he ran his hand through Jamie's thick layer of chest hair, then grasped the waist band of Jamie's underwear. In one swift motion, he pulled them off, taking out his pants and socks in the process.

Jamie's strong erection laid in front of him, nearly 7 inches in length with a good size and incredible thickness, accompanied by some nice size balls and a thick mat of silver - black hair. Adam smiled, and making sure Jamie could hear him, said "I'm gonna make sure the whole neighborhood can hear us tonight."

He grabbed Jamie's balls, before giving the head a lick. He ran his tongue up the side and back before starting to suck. He got closer to the base with each second, and Jamie started to moan. "Oh yes, Bitch. Take my cock. Ohh baby.."

Adam reached down and slipped off his own underwear before returning to Jamie's waiting cock. He stroked it a few times before Jamie said "Let me return the favor." Adam lied down on his back, and Jamie studied Adam's penis. Slightly longer then his own but it was less thick and had less hair. Jamie immediately began going down on Adam, causing him to moan in surprise. He ran a hand though Adam's ginger chest hair, before tracing his hand up to to his nipples. He started rubbing them, and Adam's moaning doubled in volume. "Ohh..Ohh.. OHh!.. Jamie please more!" Jamie pulled his head off of Adam and embedded his tongue in Adam's mouth once again.

Adam pulled back, and said "Please! I want to take you now. Stop teasing me and fill my ass!"

Jamie smiled, and looked over to his nightstand, where a bottle of lube laid. He grabbed it , motioned for Adam to lie on his back, then covered his own dick in the lube. Adam grabbed some and rubbed it through his fingers, before putting two up his ass, scissoring to stretch his hole.

Jamie leaned in, "Tell me if this hurts." He slowly began pushing his cock into Adam, Adam's face contorting between pain and pleasure, soft moans escaping his mouth.

Jamie pressed onwards, until he was fully into Adam. He started slow thrusts, and as both men started moaning he picked up speed. Adam reached down and grabbed his own dick and stroked it, as Jamie began strong, hard, rapid thrusts into Adam's ass.

Jamie signaled to Adam to flip over onto his hands and knees. He then began even harder thrusts, incredible moans coming from both sides, before both men came at the same time, Adam's asshole being filled and the sheets being covered in Adam's cum.

Panting, both men slowed to a stop before Jamie pulled out and in between breaths said, "Want to go again?"

Adam smiled, then engaged him in a fiery kiss.


End file.
